Oil filters of the kind which in addition to a filter part includes a cylindrical, often oblong container, are used for purifying the oil in engines of various types, e.g. diesel or petrol engines for trucks or the like. Such filters are at one of their ends provided with a threaded opening by means of which the container can be screwed into a connection to the lubrication system of the engine. When the oil in this system is changed the system is emptied through a plug or otherwise, for instance as disclosed in the Swedish patent application No. 8303510-5. The filter remains however filled with oil and if the filter also is to be changed in connection with the oil change, this can result in considerable difficulties when the filter is removed, which is normally done manually. Thus the oil runs over the edge and down the side of the filter container which causes the operator to lose his grip and to soil his hands with oil. The task of removing the filter is thus on one hand difficult to carry out in a convenient way and on the other hand harmful in so far that a repeated contact with oil, especially used oil, is harmful from a medical point of view.